My Everything
by TraceAce
Summary: This should be a given. Happens after the kiss between Matt and Lita. Well, actually, it starts DURING it but..


{The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on  
my every hope has seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me}  
  
Now, life had just thown him a curveball. He had thown himself into quite an awkward situation. Nothing could explain what he felt when he realized that she was more then a bit surprised by the kiss she recieved, which he hadn't even meant to do. The thing was, he did it, and in front of a few too many people.  
  
Now, the crush was prolonged..no one knew about it, or they knew and never told he himself. First, he dismissed it as some little crush. That's all it was, right? However, the crush kept going until it reached the peak of the crush and tumbled down into a full out love of the person he so affectionately knew.  
  
That peak was the night she went out with Dean. Oh, he knew the plan. He was calm about it. He knew it would work. However, he wasn't expecting her to walk out in the stunning outfit that she had on. Like he always did, he managed to shake himself out of the shock and pretended not to notice.  
  
That didn't work. The plan worked perfectly, but after that night, he found himself loving every minute with her. It was a bit pathetic, but that was how he felt every day. He was too much of a gentleman to just come on to her, so he kept his respective distance. But all the time, still, every time he talked to her, it brightened his day.  
  
Now he had pretty much screwed all of that for that one kiss. Not that the kiss was bad, because it felt pretty good actually. It really wasn't worth losing her over, though, and he wished he had thought of that before he laid it on her. Growing red, he did what he always did when stuff like this happened, he retreated. No use subjecting himself to any more humiliation.  
  
{You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything}  
  
He just walked up the ramp. His head was shaking as he muttered every curse word in the English language, then started on the ones in different languages. He just couldn't control his emotions. He just couldn't have waited until they were in a more private place so she wasn't as embarrassed as he was. But no, he had just humiliated herself and Lita at the same moment just because he was an idiot.  
  
He was so busy berating himself that he hadn't realized she had caught up to him. However, he did feel her strong hand grasp his own arm, he spun around knowing that he was probably going to be slapped.  
  
"I'm so sorry." he apologized, then said it again. He was about to apologize a bit more until he felt her soft fingers on her lips. Though that should have been a tip off, he was shocked when she pulled him into a much bigger kiss.  
  
Actually bigger really wasn't a good descriptive word for this one. It topped every kiss he had ever recieved, it made him feel more happy and excited and even stunned then he had ever been. Well, that and the fact they had just pretty much made out for the first time in front of a very large crowd.  
  
"I love you." she whispered so only he could hear after they pulled apart. It really wasn't all so hard to be quiet, because a lot of people were cheering. He was just stunned, and he wondered if that was going to ever go away. He wondered if he wanted it to go away.  
  
They retreated into the back. The first thing he did was just stare at her, in disbelief.  
  
"I swear, if this is a dream, I am going to scream so loud.." he whispered, which caused her to laugh. God, if this was a dream, he hoped he was in a coma from some crazy accident, because he was the happiest person in the world at that point. He was so caught up in his thoughts he was surprised when he felt a sharp pinch in his arm.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" he frowned, rubbing his arm.  
  
"You're not dreaming, and neither am I." she whispered as she laid a gentle kiss on his lips. He was just about to melt into a little puddle of water feeling her lips touch his.   
  
{Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
are suddenly reality  
you've opened up my heart to feel  
a kind of love that's truly real  
a guiding light that'll never fade  
there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
for the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know}  
  
"What took you so long!" she suddenly said, pushing him slightly. "Damn, I've been waiting for a good year now." he saw a playful, esctatic smile on her lips, one that matched his own. "I'm so sorry I scared you like that, though. I didn't respond because I was shocked, not because I was unhappy or angry. I didn't think..I mean you.." she sighed. He pulled her into another kiss. They weren't as passionate as the first one, and he knew they weren't. From what it seemed, they both had a lot of pent up emotion.  
  
"Lita, I've loved you for as long as I've known you..you'll never understand how much it's been pent up inside me. I didn't want to hurt you..and I just kissed you in front of millions. Oh god, what a joke." he let out a small laugh. "A bit ironic, huh?"  
  
"Had to start somewhere." she said softly.  
  
He just stared at her for a moment, memorizing her curves like it was the first time he ever saw her. He felt giddy, lightheaded. This was probably a dream. A very very good dream. He could die now and be satisfied. She smiled at him, and then she laughed.  
  
"I can't believe I never noticed your lovely dovy looks." she said, amused.  
  
{You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything}  
  
"Maybe." he breathed. "Lita, what is this relationship?" the question was at the tip of his tongue, and he didn't want to ask it. However, he knew the question was going to be asked, and he knew if she didn't know the answer, it was only right to wait.  
  
"You should know the answer." she whispered. They were cuddling close together.  
  
"I want to hear it from you." he replied, softly.  
  
"Would you like to go on a date with me?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"I'd love to." he said, understanding quickly.  
  
That was the end of their quiet time. They hadn't even noticed Jeff until he basically on top of them. He held one of the biggest grins Matt had ever seen on his little brother.  
  
"Matt! You just made out in front of everyone! I really thought you baked your ass when you first kissed her. And a perfect time too, when I had food in my mouth. Now the room's all dirty, and I almost choked. Don't surprise me like that!" he really proved his little brother title. "What an intense kiss. Mind if I practice with you one day, Lita?" He held a playful grin.  
  
"I'll think about it, Jeff." she teased.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" he laughed. Matt and Lita exchanged glances, and he was almost surprised by how happy she looked. All his fears that this was just some one day thing kind of disappeared in that single look.  
"Well, remember we have a match tonight." Jeff said. "Sorry to remind you, but we really need to get ready."  
  
"It's cool." he turned to Lita. "We'll talk more later." he whispered in her ear before being dragged off by his little brother. He always did have the worst timing.  
  
{You're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete  
for all time (for all time)}  
  
He stared down at Rikishi, his face calm and controlled. Perhaps it was because he had energy pent up inside him from the kiss, but he wasn't fearful of the two huge men. Jeff, however, didn't seem so confident, but he kept up a brave face.  
  
Sadly, his plans to kick ass didn't work so well. Still, even through all the pummeling, he felt as light as air. He of course had put his all into it, but he just didn't find the match important. He just wanted to get through it to see her.  
  
He got overzealous though. He fought his heart out, and in the end totally tired himself out. They lost, and to add to that he tried to jump Rikishi again. Jeff shot him an "Are you insane?" look, but tried to back him up.  
  
They got beated down, again.he winced as his brother's weight was dropped on him. That was a pretty bad beating. As Jeff rolled off him, he realized what he did was about the stupidest thing he ever did. It was amazing how giddy she had made him.  
  
{You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be  
be my everything}  
  
Lita met them. Jeff just passed them and walked away, muttering something about getting an ice pack. Lita waited a minute before she completely blew up at him.  
  
"Are you crazy?" she said, pushing him.  
  
"Uh.." he stammered.  
  
"Matt, don't even think you can go all male on me."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, doeful eyes looking at her innocently.  
  
"I mean you just tried to pull down Rikishi by yourself. How stupid are you!" she said in a firm voice. "I don't love you because you're strong or you're burly or you're a jock, I love you because you make me feel special whenever you look at me, and you know the right thing to say at the right moments..you know how to make me feel like I was meant to be with you." He was stunned. "I love you. I don't love Matt Hardy, high flyer, I love what you are now. I love the real Matt Hardy."  
  
"Lita.."  
  
"And anyway, you think I'd want to kiss you if Rikishi had his fat ass on your face?" Matt let out a small laugh.  
  
"No, I wouldn't think so." he smiled. "I'm sorry Lita, I guess I lost my head."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"And I screwed up already, didn't I?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Forgive me?"  
  
"It's only day one. Of course I'll forgive you." she pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled lightly.  
  
{You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
Every night I pray  
down on bended knee  
that you will always be  
my everything  
oh my everything}  
  
  
"Well, that's it." Jeff sighed. He really was glad for his brother, but hey, he liked her too. Of course, he wouldn't mess them up. He knew he didn't have a chance with her from the beginning. He just had to find someone new. Maybe he didn't like her like that, though. Matt seemed to really love her, he didn't feel that strongly, he didn't think.  
  
"Hmmph." he sighed, holding the ice to his head. He had decided to take a breath of fresh air, and was sitting outside the arena.  
  
"Who's there?" Jeff turned to see the familiar form of one of his friends.  
  
"Molly?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, Jeff!" she said in a usual jovial voice. "What are you doin' out here, darling?"  
  
"Just thinking." he said. "Any luck figuring out who the mystery lady is yet?"  
  
"Nope." she said, sitting next to him. "I'm meeting Crash soon, though."  
  
"Going after the Hardcore Title, right?"  
  
"You know us." she smiled brightly. "I was thinking, though. If I make it through tonight in one piece, want to grab a drink?"  
  
Jeff let out a grin. You know, she was really pretty. "Sure, Molly. I'll walk you to your hiding spot." He stood up, then helped her up.  
  
"How did you know I was going to hide?" she asked, an amused look on her face.  
  
"When don't you?" he chuckled, extending his arm. She took it and they walked inside together. "You know, I was thinking that the mystery woman might be Tori. I haven't heard anything of her for a long time."  
  
"Really? I don't think I met her." she said as the door to the inside of the arena closed behind them.  
  
As Jeff talked to her, he realized that Matt certainly deserved Lita a lot more then he did. Of course, that thought probably wouldn't have come to mind if he wasn't attached to another beauty, who he had so fondly became attached to over the time she had appeared.  
  
Life really was weird.  



End file.
